


The cold is not your friend

by Webtrinsic



Series: Spiders don't do cold [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Helpful Steve Rogers, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pokemon References, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Tony takes Peter on a mission to Alaska, needless to say the little Spider was out of his element in more ways than one.





	The cold is not your friend

**Author's Note:**

> being honest I don't like this fic, but I have some ideas that will be better for peter having trouble in the cold.

Spiders are not found in cold places, Peter found that out when he first got his powers and began his research. With everything he could do, he quickly had to figure out what he, with his now spidery DNA, could and could not do.

The thought of the cold bothering him mattered very little at the moment because the next section involved shedding skin and instantly the fact that he couldn’t deal with the weather as well as he could before didn’t matter. He didn’t want to molt.

Needless to say the hour-long panic attack he had from a sunburn peeling his skin was very understandable and winter was months away. Oddly enough whether it be because global warming or just the city of Queens decided to have a warm winter that year, the cold again was forgotten.

\---

When Tony had invited him to help on a mission he hadn’t realized the cold would have been a problem. Not more so than the what Peter could only describe as a real-life Sableye that was far too big to fit in any Pokeball. God, he’d never see pokemon the same ever again.

The monster’s claw smacked him into a tree hard, causing him to fall into the frigid snow. As if he were in any cartoon ever made, the snow that had held to the tree fell on him too. The shock of it was enough to make his heart jump.

“Kid?” Tony’s voice came worriedly through the comm, as Karen activated the heater. Peter murmured incoherently in response, sitting up in the snow and sighing at the warmth that begun to overtake him.

The sound of repulsors continued on, and the spider looked up a second before the swipe of claws could hit him. His spider-sense hadn’t been as sharp causing a tear on his arm, the pain would have been more alarming if it wasn’t for the spider sense because all Peter knew now was something was seriously wrong. 

And he was still standing in the line of fire, not doing anything because even with Karen’s warmth he could honest to god see his blood bouncing off the snow as it hit.

“Peter!” Tony shouted, for the third time not that Peter knew before his mentor swooped in and grabbed him before flying up. Peter’s arm came up to wipe the snow off away from his masks eyes.

“Yeah?” Peter asked blankly, internally panicking because his spider-sense had never felt so dulled in his life. 

Before Tony could speak they were struck out of the sky, Tony’s repulsors kept him afloat to retaliate. While Peter webbed up a tree, the cool air enough to freeze the web and for it to snap. Tony really should have brought someone more suited to below zero temperatures Peter thought.

He and the snow continue to grow closer, especially with how deep he’d become buried in it. 

“Peter I’m afraid I can’t--can’t keep you warm any long-” Karen cut out and the warmth he’d been holding to disappeared. The snow that’d been gently falling before, grew harsh as the battle continued without him and his eyes fluttered shut.

\---

“Peter!” Tony shouted, looking around for the boy once the monster fell, “Karen?” He called trying to connect their suits but the second AI didn’t respond. 

“Peter!” Tony screamed again, turning on his thermal and scanned the area until he found where the fleeting body was buried. He began viciously digging through the snow, until he found the red and blue clad figure. The teen flinched at the touch of arms pulling him into a cold chest.  The cold metal didn’t help Peter’s predicament, but he could hear the whirring and Tony’s frantic calls of his name.

“Tony,” The teen murmured, even in his still slightly warm suit tried to get away from the man's  armor.

“Thank god,” He was sure he heard the billionaire respond before, “Wait no, you never call me by my name,” the elder Avenger had FRIDAY run a full diagnostic. Cursing to himself at the readings, Tony flew off with the two of them.

They didn’t get too far, the blizzard grew worse and god Tony’s heart was beating out of his chest. He had to get the kid out of here now, he was freezing. If it wouldn’t kill him he’d stuff the boy in his suit and get him the hell out of here. It was tempting, god it was so tempting but even with Peter’s fingers freezing beneath his suit they were digging into his shoulder blades. He couldn’t let him go.

Looking up from the frosted red and blue suit, Tony could cry at how much of the white tundra blocked his vision. His own suit sizzled, trying desperately to search for a signal but the storm didn’t let up. 

Tony knew he’d been spending too much time with Peter talking about star wars when he considered going to find the monster and hide within its organs. Sadly with it dead and it already being cold-blooded, nothing came up on his sensors.

Squeezing his eyes shut and burying his helmet in the boy’s neck, Tony sighed figuring the burner phone in his pocket was worth a shot. Getting the phone, Tony thanked his own intellect for installing a small ounce of service into the suit. His suit needed more than the phone, so hopefully, it’d work.

With very little regret, Tony called Steve. The call went through.

_ “Tony?” _

“I’m in Alaska, I put a location tracker in my suit that should still work but I have my kid and he’s not going to make it if we are out here much longer. Steve please I need you,” 

_“I’m on my way,”_ Was the Captain’s only response. While they waited, Tony slid Peter more carefully into his arms trying to keep them warm. 

“Peter, you gotta stay awake for me buddy,” 

“‘M not sleep,” Peter sniffled, trying to hide in the crook of the neck of the suit, searching for the warmth he knew was just beneath the suits plating. 

“I know you’re not but you can’t buddy,” Tony explained, feeling the chill air begin to seep into his bones through the suits ventilation. 

“I won’t,” Peter whined, the sound clattering due to his shaking teeth.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, trying to trudge through the snow to get some warmth back into his bones. 

“Pins ‘n needles, and ‘m tired,” Peter admitted, legs further wrapping around the suit to try to escape the feeling.

“I know,” Tony cooed, head snapping up at the sound of a jet. Steve must have stolen it from the compound, the hanger opened and the latter dropped but Tony simply flew them up.

Steve looked back from his seat, a little less confused when he saw Spider-man because if Tony had a kid, he’d have known by now even if it was recent. The billionaire let his face plate open before taking the whole headpiece off completely. The suit fell away after he got Peter’s legs off his waist.

“Don’t worry buddy you’re going to get warmer real soon,” The Iron-Man suit clung to the boy’s skin, trying to warm him up. Tony removed the boy’s mask, horrified at the skin’s lack of color besides the blue on his lips.

“Your suit,” Peter murmured, looking down at himself. 

“Yeah sweetheart,” Tony murmured grabbing a blanket from the pile on the seat. God, he’d be in Steve’s debt for this. Rolling it up at the end he laid Peter’s head back on it, “You just sit back and relax kiddo,” throwing another two more blankets on the kid and tucking him in. Friday alerting him, when they got home they'd have to check the wound on his arm.

The suit kept him warm, helping dissipate the feeling of pins and needles, and clot the bleeding wound. Tony flipped through the pile of items Steve brought until he found a warm water bottle and stuffed it under the boy’s neck.

Looking over at the washcloth, he quickly brought it to the sink and soaking it with warm water. Ringing it out and folding it up, he placed it on the boy’s forehead. Noticing the blue on the boy’s lips slightly gain some color, Tony hoped there was something warm aboard to drink.

“The thermos has hot chocolate and coffee in the other,” Steve called out, turning the jet around to bring them home.

Nodding Tony sipped one before determining it was coffee and opening the other for Peter. The teen sipped gently, sluggish. His doe eyes widening when he noticed the tremors wracking the inventor’s body.  Tony really hadn’t noticed the cold himself, too focused on Peter to notice. 

“Don’t worry kid, this is nothing I survived the desert at night,” Peter only frowned at that, moving to give him one of the blankets, “No, it’s alright Pete there are some other blankets here,”  Peter nodded softly, a yawn breaching his lips and his eyes drooping.

“Fri?” 

“It appears safe to finally let him rest,” Friday called from the suit, Peter smiled tiredly at that and shut his eyes. 

“Night dad,” Peter murmured absently before he fell asleep. 

“Night,” Tony croaked out in shock before heading to the seat next to Steve’s, sipping his coffee with a blanket wrapped around his head like a hood.  The two didn’t speak for some time, the billionaire finally speaking up, “Thank you,”

“No need, that’s what friends are for,” Steve hummed only for Tony to look away. 

“I don’t know what I’d have done if I lost him,” the man of Iron admitted after a long pause.

“You didn’t though, he’s going to be okay and that’s all that matters,” Steve added helpfully.

“I guess you’re right,”

“So, did you adopt or...you just-” Steve tried to ask awkwardly.

“It just kinda happened, he’s not really mine but I care about him,” Tony explained with a sigh. 

“Is that why he called you dad?” Steve questioned tentatively. 

“I’m the last person someone should want for a dad, he’s just cold and tired. He didn’t mean it,” The Avenger insisted.

“Sometimes the kids are much wiser than the adults,” 

Remembering all the things Peter has taught him, how Peter has changed him, how in a way he’d saved him Tony knew the man was right.

“Yeah, they really are,”


End file.
